The Heroes' Contract
The Contract signed by the Sandpoint 5 with the Pit Fiend Avaxial the Great, also known as Avaxial the Terrible, Lord of the Carmine Hall, Seraph's Bane, He Who Drew the Blood of the Dawnflower.... By Order of Phistemon the Knowing Operating as the legal advisor and aide to His Lordship Avaxial the Great, also known as Avaxial the Terrible, Avaxial the Mighty, Avaxial Seraph's-Bane, and the Tyrant of the Carmine Hall. This Contract, 'to be entered into the Great Book of Law, to be held valid now and forevermore, is signed between His Lordship Avaxial the Great and the mortals Malik Weeping-Sky Quah Lyrune, called Nameless by his people, Rona Ironheart, daughter of Innis and Reuan Ironheart, and Elspeth of Ramsear. '''Clause the First: ' In exchange for services rendered by the aforementioned mortals which were deemed to be of value by His Lordship Avaxial the Great, they shall be rewarded by a proportional Boon. This Boon shall come in the form of the opening of the Floodgates of the dam known in the Common Tongue of mortals as "Skull's Crossing", in the central uplands of Varisia. '''Clause the Second: His Lordship Avaxial the Great shall, by sacrificing two of this beloved and dear servants, provide a new power source for the aforementioned dam, securing new operation under normal conditions for approximately two hundred mortal years, provided that there is no interference or disruption, or any other circumstances which would not fall under the described "normal conditions". In exchange, the named mortals shall deliver a package on the behalf of His Lordship Avaxial the Great. They shall not examine the package either physically or magically, and they shall do all in their power to prevent such examination by others. The signed shall do all in their power to ensure that the package arrives securely to the hands of the intended recipient, in this case the High Lictor of the Bastion of the Order of the Nail in the city of Magnimar. The signed shall have a total of one mortal year to complete this task, after which, if the package is not yet delivered, the signed shall be considered as having broken the agreement contained within this contract. Clause the Third: At any point in their natural lifetimes, the signed may call upon His Lordship Avaxial the Great, or myself acting as his agent, to grant them Power Overwhelming. The price for thie Boon shall be the immediate conveyance of ownership of the immoirtal souls of any who make use of it to His Lordship Avaxial the Great, to spend eternity in his service or until he no longer wishes it. In Addition: His Lordship Avaxial the Great, being a generous and kind patron, is willing to enter in to future agreements with the signed. In order to invoke myself, acting as His Lordship Avaxial the Great's agent, the signed must merely call upon me in a site sacred to the Archfiend, the Great Lawkeeper, The First God, Asmodeus, praise be to his name. In addition, I reserve the right to contact the signed with offers and opportunities as and when I see fit, as according to my master's desire. The Penalty: If the agreements laid out within this contract should be broken or otherwise disrupted, then the standard penalty shall apply. Those who break the contract, intentionally or otherwise, shall be marked by the Black Council of Ashmede, to be hunted until slain. Upon death the immortal soul of the subject shall be transported to the Nine Hells, to the Iron Cages of Caina where the noble Erinyes shall toture them in manners diverse and unusual for a millenium. Upon the passing of this period, the soul shall be freed from the circle of Caina and directed to the soul-forges of Phlegethon, where, having been broken, they will be reshaped into something new and capable of rendering service to His Lordship Avaxial the Great. Having been reshaped, the subject shall be property of His Lordship Avaxial the Great for all eternity, until the stars turn to ash, and the planes wither to dust. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.